What Life is About So Far
by DeepInDarkThoughts
Summary: "I never thought I'd be the one to get us this far, I never thought I'd be involved in an 'us'...look were I am now." bad thingy but HEY WHAT CAN I DO? this version has some Boy&Boy Kogen and Jarlos in it stay tuned for the one were they are just friends


**This be my first fan fiction evarrr! so be nice but be truethfull and read below for more info**.

Normal POV…. Kendall

Kendal was awoke by the sound of his alarm clock- or was it his phone? He rolled over and picked up the small object from the wooden table at his bedside. He really needed to change his ring tone. "What?" he asked sitting up in his bed. "Gees someone is grumpy today." Logan picked from the other side of the line. Kendal brushed the hair out of his eyes and glanced at his clock: 7:30. What was today anyway? Sunday? Monday? No… wait it was… IT WAS THURSDAY! "Whoa, thanks for waking me up! My alarm didn't go off!" Kendall hurried out of bed and ran to his dresser. "No problem, I remember how crappy your alarm clock is so I called." Logan chuckled, Was it him or was his alarm getting worse everyday? "I've gotta get dressed now, BYE!" Kendall said immediately after he said goodbye, hanging up on Logan. Kendal began to rummage threw his stuff looking for something he meant to find week before.

* * *

Normal POV…. Logan

"Wait a second I have to tell you some-" Logan gave up when he noticed it was no use, Kendal had already hung up on him. Man did that get on his nerves! Logan shrugged it off though, Kendall was in a hurry well… this time anyway. Logan opened his phone once more and set off calling his two other best friends: James and Carlos to see if they were getting ready.

* * *

Normal POV…. James

James was combing his hair carefully and delicately while striking model poses at himself in the mirror. DAMN was he sexy? '_I'm bringing sexy back and all them boys don't kno-'_ "James speaking." He answered while making kissing faces at himself. "Hey it's Logan just checking to make sure your all set and ready." "Yup, and I'm gonna look even hotter than usual." James replied striking one last sexy pose in the mirror before Logan said "Um… Good luck with that? Anyway, see you their bye." James said goodbye as well before returning to gawk at himself in the mirror. DAMN! Was he sexy?

* * *

Normal POV…. Logan

Logan sighed. DAMN! Was James full of himself?

* * *

Normal POV…. Carlos

Carlos was goofing around in his room (As usual) clad in his black helmet (Again, as usual) When his phone started to _ding_. "PHONE CALL!" He bellowed running to his cell sitting at the edge of his bed. "Hey!" he answered in an energetic tone. Logan giggled and pointed out "Sounds like your ready!" Carlos laughed a strange laugh and said. "Dude, I've BEEN ready!" waving his hand for affect even though Logan couldn't see him. "When did you get up?" Logan asked. "Oh I don't know maybe about 5:00... Why?" "Nothing, sounds like I don't need to tell you to make sure you don't fall asleep." Carlos chuckled and shot out of his bedroom door. "I'll be right there BYE!" Carlos shouted waiting for a goodbye before bolting out the front door and to his destination.

* * *

Normal POV…. Logan and Kendall

Logan closed his phone and just waited outside to meet up with each of his friends. It had been about ten minutes waiting and thinking and cursing under his breathe that they needed to hurry up that Kendal had arrived first, Logan smirked at this cause he was the last one to get ready, the last one to wake up even. "Wow, Kendall you were the last to wake up and get dressed and you're the second person to get here!" Logan said he was quite impressed by that. Kendal laughed and said "I have no idea how though, but hey I don't question my blessings!" A small smile forming on his lips. "The almighty wise Kendall" Logan joked stepping closer in Kendall's direction. "Oh yeah, and thanks for hanging up on me." Logan added sounding more sarcastic and bitter than joking. Kendall stepped back and threw his hands up in a motion that said 'calm down now I don't want to get hurt' Kendall knew it wasn't really often that Logan got angry but, boy when you got Logan mad you ran for the hills screaming for your mommy. He learned this the hard way, unfortunately. "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry. I was looking for something, I'll show it to you later." he said still backing up slowly. Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry I got mad" Logan replied looking a bit ashamed of himself. Kendall noticed this and went to comfort him. "It's okay, I get mad over a lot of things to it's human." Kendall assured walking closer to his friend and placing his hand on his shoulder. "I know, I just… I don't want to seem like a jerk." Logan said picking at a non-existent substance under his nails. Kendal laughed, Logan being a jerk now that's the day you know the word is going to end well, that and the day Miley Cyrus makes good music. "You know your never going to be a jerk, Logan" Kendall reasoned. "Now, get yourself together Logan, we got a BIG day ahead of us." Kendall declared poking Logan in his arm. "I seriously don't know what I would do if you weren't such an awesome friend" Logan responded to Kendall's short speech. "You would be under a rock writing sad poetry." Kendall stated. Logan laughed at that, Kendall would never know how close to true that would be. Logan was about to say something back when they heard a familiar voice yell "WOO! I have ARRIVED!" Kendall and Logan both knew it was Carlos. They both ran up to meet Carlos half way.

* * *

Normal POV…. Logan, Kendall, Carlos

"Who is ready to get this show on the road?" Carlos asked, helmet in hands. "Both of us" Logan and Kendall said in unison glancing at each other when they had noticed what they did. Carlos chuckled. "But James isn't here yet." Logan pointed out still looking at Kendal to make sure he wasn't going to say the same thing. "crap" Carlos said as he started to walk around in circles. Drinking a monster at 6:00 in the morning wasn't really the best idea. All tree were about to lose patience when a red car pulled up and James stepped out.

"FINALLY!" Carlos screamed running to James and glomping him. Kendall and Logan watched the scene play out in front of them: James freaking out and trying to pry him off while Carlos was going on about him being so late and making him wait when he was so hyper. Kendall and Logan were practically rolling on the floor in laughter. Finally, Carlos let go and fled over to Logan and Kendall before James got a chance to smack him. Kendall calmed himself down and said "Okay lets go change our future." Everyone else nodded as they turned around and went inside the front entrance.

* * *

**Hey Guys, this is the first chapter to the fan-fiction I'm making and, because I'm a little low on creativity I thought you could leave a review telling me what you think they are getting ready to do (There are going to be different versions of this story some with boy&boy slashy fluffyness and another with just friends), R&R! SUGGESTIONS PEOPLES!**


End file.
